Call Of the Doctor: Nazi Zombies
by TheDrumming
Summary: the TARDIS brings the doctor into Kino Der Toten where it is sucked out and the doctor is left with richtofen and a horde of oncoming zombies. samantha has unlocked the rage of a time lord, anything could happen


The Doctor stared at the console of the TARDIS, alone for the first time in a very long time. He knew it was for the best, it was too dangerous for the two humans he prized the most to be on his time ship, to many risks, and Rory had died twice after all. So now, by complete choice, he was on his own again, but that was good, much less risky for him. The doctor let out a large breath of air and stared deeper into the console, as if seeing past the metal and into the soul of the TARDIS it's self.

"Come on old girl, take me to an adventure?" he pleaded, sorrow lacing his voice. The TARDIS groaned, the ancient engines powering up once more to take The Doctor on his way. A small flashing beacon on the console lit up.

"Never seen that one before" he murmured, gripping onto the railings of the TARDIS a little tighter. Within the time vortex the TARDIS flipped and somersaulted, within the TARDIS the Doctor hung on for dear life. Then there was nothing, no movement, no, anything. The engines of the TARDIS grew quiet and the room returned to its normal ambient glow.

"I might have to recalibrate your self drive if that's how bad it's gotten." Eleven said, stroking the console of the TARDIS tenderly.

"I guess I should go and see what's outside then." He said and threw the door outward, even though the doors of a police box are meant to go inward. As the doctor stepped out of his blue box a loud childish girls voice squealed

"_NO CHEATING" _

And his ship disappeared.

"What, but that's impossible" the doctor said, spinning once around and realising the TARDIS was nowhere to be found.

"And who are you?" came a voice from directly behind him. The doctor turned quickly to see a German with an M1911 pistol walking toward him.

"I'm the doctor" he replied quickly, he never liked being on the muzzle side of a gun, nor the trigger side for that matter.

"Wunderbar, Dr. Richtofen at your service"the other man declared, extending a rubber gloved clad hand toward The Doctor. He took it gratefully, shaking it up and down, but then his face fell and became very serious.

„what did you do with my TARDIS" the doctor demanded, his face accusing.

„your what?" richtofen asked.

„Time And Reletive Dimensions In Space, TARDIS for short, my mode of transportation, it brought me to this place at this specific time and then, woosh, it was taken away, so, what did you do?"

„you mean you had a time machine as well? That would explain it.." richtofen mused

„what do you mean as well?"

„the metal ring your standing on is a teleportation device that can also breach time, i designed it, however, the girl samantha has gotten partial control of the systems and..." richtofen was interupted by a large groan coming from behind one of the broken windows.

„ah, yes, and theres that" richtofen gulped.

„what was it?" the doctor asked, looking unsure in himself.

„i also worked in re-animating the dead, she took control of my babies, my beautiful creations, and now they try to kill me everywhere i run, so i must dispatch of them first, wunderbar no?" richtofen prattled on madly.

„you mean there are zombies here..." the doctor asked „the living dead walk these halls and your just in the building, you havent tried to escape at all?"

„well, at the moment i cannot, these halls are infested with the plague of the dead, i must survive and then re-callibrate the teleporter to send us to the next base."

„i see..." the doctor mused. „help me get my TARDIS back and i can save you."

„save me? Why would i want to be saved? I have a plan you see, oh such a brilliant plan" richtofen laughed and then quickly swept around as he heard knocking on one of the wooden barricades.

„oh my pretties, the first wave has arrived, wunderbar." Richtofen giggled.

„here you go" giggled the voice of sam and a large flash of lightning appeared, dropping a silver M1911 pistol into the doctors hand.

„i...dont use guns" the doctor said, staring at the tool of death in his palm.

„but doctor, they are allready dead, why dont we just help them into the world of non-existance.

„no, i have another idea" he said and pulled his sonic screwdriver from out of his pocket, however, as soon as he revealed it the device dissapeared in another flash of lightning.

„_I SAID NO CHEATING" _the voice of samantha laughed, seeming slightly irritated.

The doctor eyed the gun again. Whispered words of apology to himself and then walked to the nearest window.

„wunderbar doctor, you have joined the fight." Richtofen grinned

„yeah, i have, but its this or nothing, so, lets make it as quick as possible for the poor souls within those bodies."

„what do you mean doctor, there allready dead." Richtofen asked, firing a few shots into a staggering pile of flesh.

„that doesnt make it right" he replied. Staring forlornly at an approaching zombie. He looked at the shiny silver of his gun, eyes the trigger, closed his eyes, and clenched down on the trigger. At that moment, something within the Time Lord changed. His stance changed to a more defensive shooting postition. He opened his eyes and saw that, even though the zombie had taken a bullet to the chest he was still aproaching. The Doctor grinned. Something inside of him had been unlocked. A deep dark malovent force that the doctor had worked so hard to keep locked away. Ever since the time-war he had tried to be a being of peace and compassion and keeping the destroyer of worlds locked away. But, with a gun in his hand, the rage of a time lord had been unlocked.

The doctor grinned, aimed for his targets head and let off two shots, both hitting with uncanny prescision.

„Doctor, you are quite a good shot arent you?" Richtofen asked, bemused at the fact that the doctor had refused the use of a gun.

The timelord turned to Richtofen, cocked his head and simply said.

„ive had practice."

_**Whats wrong with the doctor? Only time will tell, because now that the wrath of a time lord has been unleashed, sam is in biiig trouble this time.**_


End file.
